One Shot Stories (Requests Open!)
by Lingling95
Summary: These are my one shot stories. You may request anyone from anything but I can't do Yuri or Yaoi sorry about that. The things you need to fill out a request will be in here and if you feel uncomfortable, you may also contact me through my e-mail. Thank you for the support and the first few are for my friends! Love you
1. To Request One-Shot or Short Stories

Hi everyone! I just recently opened up my stories for one shot requests and I totally forgot to tell you on how you can make your request. Thanks to one of my friends did I finally remember what I was missing. So here's how it works!

Name (an OC, yourself, or reader insert)****

Age: Whether you want to be older or young****

Personality from outside perspective and inside emotions such as thoughts or their behavior to certain situations****

Place: Such as school, work area, or city/state

Story Plot: How you want the story to be taken place.

Ending: Happy, tragic, sad, and many more

The character you want to end up with. (Prefer anime/game/cartoon/book but if you do wish to have someone that's an actor in real life, I will do a separate one shot for them.)****

The personality you want your character ended up with to be shown in the story

AND…. That's about it lol. Those are just some requirements but not all of them are needed. The ones with **** are the most needed. The others are just so I know you actually want to happen, etc. Here you guys ago! Also, if you don't feel comfortable in reviewing/commenting, you may contact me through this e-mail:  
>fictionlifeforever<p>

I check it daily and it's the best way to submit your request. I hope this helps! Thank you and have a wonderful day guys! (Even if it's freezing now XD)


	2. Blackstar x Vi-Vi

~~~~~~~ Vi-vi's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~

I was sitting at home very bored. Though like the usual, I had something to do. For example: Mixing chemicals and creating new formulas. Kimberly and I have been doing experiments and projects on a lot of things. Lately, she's been busy with college and trying other things like offers from various jobs even as a model but she says that it can only be a certain amount of time to be in the contract.

That's why I haven't called her to do an experiment and decided to work on my own. Kimberly said that she was going to make a certain bomb to celebrate a graduation party of all of us seniors. It wasn't an exact bomb but more like a firework show and of course, with some colorful fires being lit as well. She gave the formula and I began to work on it.

I had to keep looking at her notes since it was difficult to get everything in one go. I have a lab upstairs near the bathroom which is good for when there's a fire I can just put it out. (Don't ask.) As I was working, I accidently made a few mistakes with the mixture causing me to stop adding other liquids to the beaker. I groaned in annoyance and thought to myself. 'Going to need to get some stuff to test this new formula out…'

I was looking through some of the cabinets until doorbell rang. "Who is at my door at this time?" I muttered under my breath as I headed back downstairs. I opened the door to find Blackstar with his usual grin. "What are you doing here BS?" Sometimes, I question how Kid deals with him half the time when you live in the same roof.

"Just wanna chill. You busy?" He asked casually. I sighed and let him in. He just jumped on my couch like it was HIS home as well. "Can you at least take off your shoes?" I asked in annoyance. He just grinned while I rolled my eyes before heading upstairs again. "I'm gonna change so don't you dare touch anything especially in the lab!" I said loudly before locking my door to change.

~~~~~~~~ Blackstar's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~

I was never good at following rules but of course, Valentina is going to chew me out yet again. She's been doing that to me since childhood. We met when we were really small. About 4 years old? I don't know but I had a massive crush on Val while Kid liked Kimberly. As we grew older, a crush turned into more serious matters. I fell in love and so did Kid. We never really thought to actually love someone but it happened.

I don't know how Val felt about me so I kept shut about my feelings. I was afraid of being rejected and she didn't feel the same way. I sighed and decided to go upstairs into the lab that Kimberly and Val always share together since obviously, they live under the same roof. I peeked inside and saw that the room was neat. "Huh, I saw her wearing her lab coat and yet… It's clean." I looked around and saw a beaker filled with a pinkish glowing liquid with a note attached to it.

It read: -Wrong mixture. New formula. New test subject. - I blinked at it and read the last part four times. "Is it drinkable?" I asked myself and shrugged. I took the note off and pretty much swirled the strange substance around. "What's the harm?" And I drank the liquid.

~~~~~~~~~ Vi-vi's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~

I decided to wear a nice white shirt that's slightly short so I wore a matching white tank top underneath, and casual black jeans. I wanted to look nice for him since… I fell for him. Kimberly and I knew each other because of our families. We practically grew up together and became the best of friends to being sisters. Although one afternoon completely changed. While Kim and my family were talking, six more people came into the house who were following my mother. Four adults and two were children our age.

During that time, Kimberly was very shy and hid behind her parents. For me, I just stood beside my dad. "Welcome!" I'm so glad you could make it." My father said getting up to greet these strangers. "Who are they?" Kimberly asked shyly as she clung to her mother. "Oh they're our new neighbors. They just recently moved here and work with us. Now you have some new friends!" Kimberly's mom said as she patted her daughter's head.

"Why don't you two boys play with those two lovely girls, hm?" As the woman encouraged the two boys to play with us. Kimberly and my parents told us to go play some games with them so we listened. "What's. . . Your name?" Kimberly asked once again shyly. The boy with white hair in the middle of his bangs answered. "I'm called Death the Kid. This is Blackstar."

"What about you?" The one known as Blackstar asked. "I'm Valentina. This is Kimberly." I said with a smile on my face. "I-it's nice to meet you." Kimberly said but she was still embarrassed. We soon got over the awkward greetings and played some games as my parents and Kim's gave us treats. We of course, shared it with Kid and Star. That's all pretty much history now.

I sighed depressingly because whether or not Blackstar knew my feelings for him yet, he doesn't care. He probably only sees me as a sister and that pretty much killed me on the inside. He flirts with other girls in front of me and that made me jealous to no end. I pushed my thoughts aside as I readjusted my hair before opening the door, going back downstairs only to find Blackstar not there.

I frowned as I knew that he would not listen to a word I said to him about don't touch anything. Once again sighing in annoyance, I went back up into the lab knowing that's the first place he'll be at. I practically stomped inside about to scold BS only to find a kid on the floor. My eyes widen and I screamed in complete shock which was loud enough for the boy to wake up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes with his small hands which I found absolutely adorable before he got up and looked at me.

I looked down and he was staring at me with big forest-green eyes. My eyes widen in shock as I realized who it was. "Black… Star?!" I asked with much surprise in my voice. He stared at me like 'Of course it's me! What's the problem?" We both had a staring contest before I finally spoke. "Did you look at yourself yet?"

He made a confused face and looked at himself. Nothing seems wrong so he thought. Shaking his head with a frown, Blackstar looked up while I looked down. His eyes widen in shock and he ran into my bathroom like his life depended on it. I followed not so far behind and saw him wiggle his small arms. I giggled at the reaction he had but I soon remembered that he was in my lab with a sudden change his in appearance. I mentally face-palmed myself for even forgetting that he didn't listen to my warning… About 'DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING' but he did it anyways.

Sighing, I went back to the lab and saw the messed-up formula I made was gone with the beaker on the table knocked down. "Blackstar, come back in here." I ordered. He came back and tugged my pants. "Did you drink this?" I asked holding up the beaker at his eye level. He gave me one of those little looks that a normal kid would give you when they did something and act/look innocent.

I sighed while putting the beaker place in a safe place before picking up the small child and poked his cheeks. He puffed them out in annoyance and pouted. I once again, giggled at this and found it very adorable. Heading downstairs, I put him down to call Maka and told her I needed help. She replied with "I'll be there in 5 minutes." Not one to lie, no later than 5 minutes did Maka appear at the doorway. "What's the problem?" She asked. I decided not to say anything and showed her instead. Following me, I went to the living room where Blackstar was and found him playing with a bunch of toys from the chest box. (Don't ask this either.) Maka was studying him while BS was busy having fun and having a gummy smile that I couldn't help but smile at. "That's Blackstar, isn't it?" I nodded and Maka turned around and left.

"Uhh… Okay?" I said confusingly. Blackstar abruptly stopped with the toys and tugged at my pants. I looked down and saw him pointed at something. Looking at the direction he was pointing at, I realized he wanted to play in the backyard with the playground set. "You want to go outside?" I asked and he nodded. Walking over to the door that led to outside of back of my house with Blackstar trailing behind, I opened it and he sprinted to the slide. I laughed at this because seeing Blackstar in this form was so much fun and not to mention how cute it was too.

"Don't fall!" I said while giggling. "Huh, no wonder Maka was running and screaming." I turned to the owner of the voice and it was Kid. "Darn it Kid! I told you not to do that!" I said trying to calm my rapid heartbeat. He chuckled while sitting down on the chairs that Kimberly and I placed in the backyard so we can enjoy the outdoor breeze and some tea with cookies. I sat down as well but Kid and I pretty much was engulfed in an awkward silence.

"So… Mind explaining how this happened?" He asked while giving me a side-glance. I explained the story to him and had to repeat some parts because he kept cringing at the sight of the playground. Kid's OCD sometimes annoyed the crap out of me. He often complained about it and honestly, I threw stuff and some hit him but most, were dodged. Like this one time, Kimberly came home and saw me threw a vase at Kid. I basically aimed it at his hand but I missed and it shattered on impact as soon as it reached the wall.

The shards flew at a pretty good radius that some went at Kim's direction which made her scream and cover herself scared to be harmed. Kid went up to her right away to see if she had any injuries. Kimberly shook her head but her cheeks began to turning slightly more pink than her normal color. Kid's did too but she didn't notice or see it. I was trying not to laugh at the sight so I just chuckled because Kimberly looked like she was going to die from how close she is to her long time crush.

Looking up, she did a silent plea for help and I just had to laugh at that expression she has. "Are you sure you aren't hurt?" She gave him a reassuring smile. "Kid, she's fine." He turned and glared at me. "If you didn't have to act so violently, I'm sure I wouldn't have to worry about Kimberly getting injured from your recklessness." I rolled my eyes while giving him a slight glare as well before it turned into a small smirk. "You always care about Kim-Kim anyways." He wanted to say something but I beat him to it. "Don't try to deny."

He looked away while Kim just titled her head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean by that Valentina?" Before I could reply, Kid just shouted. "Nothing!" The room was soon filled in complete silence that I'm pretty sure any breathe taken can be heard. He cleared his throat. "I mean, she doesn't have any means to that right Valentina?" He said my name in almost pleading but mostly with don't-you-dare-say-a-word type of underling to it. Sighing, I just waved my hand as saying it's not important. Obviously Kimberly wanted to know but was soon dragged away by Kid before any more questions can be asked.

After finishing my story, Kid looked at me. "I'm surprised you didn't lash out on him just yet." I did a side-glance. "Believe me, I was going to until- Oof!" I didn't finish my sentence as Blackstar suddenly just glomped me. A sly smirk started to form on Kid's face while BS was almost glaring daggers. "I guess this is my cue to go." Standing up, Kid pushed his chair back in like it was before heading out to the door. Before he left though, he stopped and turned his head. "You don't need to look at me like that to keep my hands off. I just wanted to see how far you'd go." Kid left with a smirk on his face.

Blinking owlishly, I turned towards Blackstar. He stared at me while I raised an eyebrow at his sudden behavior. Not going to even try to think about it. I decided to bring him back inside. "Okay, nap time little guy." Picking him up, I made sure to lock the backdoor and carried Blackstar to my room. Setting him down on the bed, I tucked him in before going to my bed. The bed was pretty big for Blackstar considering how small he looks now but I'm pretty sure he can manage.

Laying down, I closed my eyes only to open them again to have Blackstar poking me. "What is it?" I asked. He didn't say anything instead fidgeted. Seeing this before, I smiled. Getting out of my bed, I picked him up once again and tucked him in before kneeling beside him. "You want me to sing?" He nodded eagerly. My eyes softened. Even if he is a trouble-maker, he always manages to make me forgive him. Taking a deep breathe, I began to sing a soft lullaby. My mother use to sing it to me when I had nightmares and I'm surprised I still remember it.

Not long into it, Blackstar eyes started to droop and to help him fall asleep soundly, I began to gently massage his scalp. Humming to the tune, did I realize he was sleeping. Smiling, I kissed his forehead before heading to my own bed. I pulled the blankets up and cuddled into them. My eyes soon became heavy and I just let them engulf me into my endless dreams.

~~~~~~Middle of the night~~~~~~

My eyes opened for a brief moment since I felt another weight fall in next to me. Without really caring, something wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me closer till my back came into contact with a hard toned chest. I didn't really care as warmth was spreading throughout my body from the close contact. A small smile graced my lips and so did the figure was soon sleeping as well.

~~~~~~~In the morning~~~~~~~

I woke up with the feeling of an embrace by something but it was more like_ someone_. Opening one eye, I only found myself looking at a chest that was breathing gently. Thinking I was just imagining things, I closed my eye and actually opened both of them. Nope. Definitely not imagining it.

Slowly looking up, I came to face a sleeping hot face of Blackstar. My face immediately became red from this close contact. 'Oh my lord… So I wasn't just imagining it?!' I thought to myself. Trying to wiggle out without waking him up was difficult but I tried anyways. What I didn't know was that he was actually awake the whole time and now has one eye open looking at me struggle. "I have to admit, even if it's funny, it's pretty cute to see you like this." I froze from head to toe at the voice. Looking up, I was greeted with wide smiling sexy face of Blackstar.

My mouth was gapping like a fish but it soon closed as Blackstar used his finger to hold up my chin. "What's the matter?" He asked in a low voice. Oh… My… Lord… His voice was just so freaking hot at the moment that I thought I was going to melt. Smirking at my flushed face, he leaned on his elbow in amusement. That was soon cut though as I just blurted out my question. "Since when did you climb in my bed?" He laughed at my question.

"In the middle of the night." If my face can become any redder, I'm pretty sure it just did. "So…" Chuckling, he brought me closer with his arm that's around my waist. "Yes. I slipped in because I couldn't resistance the beauty I saw." I blushed and I wanted to smile but I didn't. Instead, I pushed his arm away and swung my legs on the other side of the bed sitting up trying not to shred any tears. At this, Blackstar frowned. Sitting up, he got out of bed and went in front me kneeling. "What's wrong?" He asked concern filling in his voice. I looked away trying to avoid his eyes. "Nothing… It's just…" I didn't dare say anymore afraid that I'll let the tears fall when I'm trying to hold them back. "Just what?" He questioned further. "Look at me." I didn't listen. Sighing, he cupped my face with his hands and turned my head so I can look at him directly in the eye. "Look…" He began, "I don't know what you're thinking of but honestly, if you think I did this because I thought it would be funny is not the answer. I did it because I'm in love with you."

My eyes widen at his confession. I didn't think he would return my feelings but… "Do… You really love me?" I asked in a small voice. He smiled that smile that always brightened my day. "Of course. I loved you since the day we met. I was foolish not to notice but now I do and before Kid left, he was telling me to just confess. As soon as I change to I am now, I was going to tell you how much- no scratch that. Words can't even express how much love I even have to show you." My eyes began to tear up at this for I thought it was a dream but I knew it wasn't. "Do you love me too?" Tears began falling from my face as a smile appeared on my lips. "Of course I do! I always thought that I was-" My sentence was cut short as Blackstar kissed me. My eyes once again widen in shock but I soon closed them and melted into the kiss.

He pulled back and I slowly opened my eyes to look directly at the forest-green eyes with a smile pulling in the corner of his lips. I smiled too and hugged him. Caught slightly off guard, he stumbled a bit but soon returned the gesture. "I always thought… You liked someone else because…" Chuckling, he buried his face into my hair. "No. I only had eyes for you. I just thought you would never return my feelings so I tried to move on but it never worked." I sighed in relief before I remember yesterday's incident. Pulling back, confusion was written all over his face. "You do remember what happened yesterday right?" He nodded while scratching his head.

"I didn't think I would turn into a kid. It was pretty embarrassing." I smiled as his face started to dust with a tinge of pink. "Well… At least… We know now." Smiling, he kissed on my forehead. "Yes but I need to let everyone else know you belong to someone." Smirking, he began to advance towards me with lust-filled eyes. With this, I began to back up the bed until my back reached the wall and soon, both arms were on both sides of my head trapping me in. "Blackstar…" His smirk never left his face as he leaned down to my neck. "I'm just marking what's mine." I shivered as I felt his breathe. He must have noticed considering that smug grin just got wider. "Blackstar, don't you dare- BLACKSTAR!"

~~~~~~~Le Time Skip! ~~~~~~

I groaned as Kimberly, Kristen, and Maka was giving me knowing looks. "Don't you dare say a word." Smiling, Kimberly spoke up. "Don't worry. I won't but I'm sure those two will." I mentally groaned as Kristen began asking questions if we finally did it yet. Maka just had that huge smirk written across her face. I blushed furiously. "Kristen!" They all laughed while I pouted. Crossing my arms, I glared at them but it didn't stop them. Sighing again, a thought appeared in my mind and I had a smug smile. "Oh Kimberly~!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes?" She asked with a question mark on top of her head. "I heard from Blackstar that Kid kissed you under a cherry blossom tree~." I said gleefully. Her face erupted into a full-out blush. Kristen and Maka soon turned their heads at her direction with shocked faces. "Is it true?!" They asked at the same time. Looking down, she nodded her head to confirm her relationship. "Well… At least your fantasy came true." Looking up with a blush still present, she nodded again. "I never thought he would do that though."

Maka grinned. "I'll admit. It's romantic and tomorrow is our graduation!" We all gleefully squealed in joy. So during that time, we had our girl day while Kid and Star had their boy day with their friends.

~~~~~~Another Time Skip~~~~~~

The graduation ceremony was over and we invited all of our friends to Maka's house for a party that her parents decide to set up before they leave the next day. It was going pretty nice with of course, people that are older than us got wasted and did these ridiculous dances. It was fun and everything but… There's times where you just want some peace and quiet right? Walking outside, I saw Kid holding Kimberly's hand in the garden. She was wearing a dark blue dress with little sparkles here and there. They covered her shoulder blades and reached to her knees. She wore a leather jacket over it with black leggings and matching high heels. Kid was just wearing a nice button up dress shirt and old fashioned vest with the first two buttons undone. They looked so happy together and I couldn't be anymore glad that those two finally got to be with each other like I did with Star. Walking to a different direction, I went to the front porch with a white elegant bench and sat there.

I was wearing a purple elegant dress that had sleeves reaching to my elbow and the length reached little bit above my knees. A white belt attached to my waist and peach tanned heels that were only 2 inches long. I normally don't wear these type of things and the same for Kimberly. We just decided that today was an exception. Slightly shivering, I felt something wrap around my shoulders and I turned to be greeted with a grinning Blackstar. I smiled as he leaned down to kiss me. "Why are you out here alone?" Looking up at the night sky with stars giving more beauty than the already has. "I just wanted to get some fresh air."

I realized that he was wearing a tuxedo and took of his stroller (it's like the jacket that's worn after the vest) to keep me warm. Putting his arm around my shoulders, I felt myself being pulled closer. Smiling, I leaned on his shoulder with my hands resting on my lap. I soon felt his free one rest on top and I looked up only to be met with eyes filled with love and care. Leaning in closer, we shared a passionate kiss under the beautiful night sky with the stars shiningly brightly. No words needed to be said but I knew for sure what I was going to say to him for the rest of my life.

_I love you._


End file.
